Feathered Skies
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: A group of Homs wished to study the High Entia, leaving a young princes Kallian with a daughter. He and her handlers will do everything they can to keep her happy, despite many others not accepting her half-Homs heritage. Does not take place during the game.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't posted on this account in a while, but this is something I truly wanted to do since playing_ _ **Xenoblade Chronicles 3D.**_ _I adore a lot of the characters, but the gutpunching back to back of Egil and Kallian really crushed me. It even left my sister crying! I liked Kallian, and the High Entia, as soon as we were introduced to them._

 _I kind of wanted to do something sweet for Kallian, though it's honestly rather bittersweet. I also wanted to tell two stories in one, so the past will be in italics, and the current story in normal font. Lastly, I do not know the age of maturity of the High Entia, so I might be a bit vague on ages, though I have a general idea in my head. I consider Melia to be an adult, late teens/early twenties like most of the party. Though there is a 33 year old NPC High Entia that is still a child, so I might be full off for all I know._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _It was a sight not very common in Alcamoth. Homs were rare to see that far away from the colonies, but a group of them? It was four men to two women, all of them young adults. They were lead through the city and into the Imperial Palace, to the surprise of the citizens. Many began to whisper, most of them with looks of shock or disgust._

 _Inside the palace, the whispering died. The guards on watch did not move, merely observing the group. The guards, at least, knew these Homs were no threat. They were not even armed._

 _Emperor Celin greeted them warmly, if not a little distantly. In the throne room was his own son, Prince Sorean, and his grandson, Prince Kallian. Had anyone else been in the room, especially his son's First Consort, the greeting would not been as welcoming. As the self appointed leader of the group, a young man named Tabin, began to plead their case, the Emperor nodded politely, though his face was passive._

 _"You see, the Homs don't even believe in you," Tabin ended. "All we want is to study, learn your culture, perhaps write a book. To show our colony, and the other colonies, that there are High Entia left. We don't seek assistance or aid in our battles and city life."_

 _Emperor Celin sighed. "I do not know. My people will not like to be studied like specimens."_

 _"We don't even ask you to come with us. It is your decision to not mingle with Homs life."_

 _The Emperor smiled a faint smile. "We have interacted with Homs before, but not on such a large scale."_

 _A young woman from the back of the group spoke up. "If it please Your Grace?"_

 _"What is your name, child?"_

 _"Amaiah." The Emperor nodded, allowing her to continue. "My colony grew up with tales of the High Entia." She smiled and shook her head at the shock on Emperor Celin's face. The jade green dragonfly hairstick in her bun dangled as she moved. "That is what we do not want, people to them of them as_ tales." _Her cheeks began to show faint spots of pink as she rushed on._

 _"Our knowledge is so limited, and it is truly a shame. I fear in only a few generations, our people will know nothing of yours. I do not want that to happen, but it is completely understandable if you do not wish us to remain in the city."_

 _Emperor Celin glanced at his son and grandson. "Allow me time to consider this. Your journey must have been exhausting. Prince Kallian, would you take them to the guest chambers?"_

 _"Yes, Your Grace."_

* * *

"My lady!" It was a cry that often came from the mouth's of the four High Entia handlers to the young princess. Albion, Izo, Fabrion, and Vasia had their hands full, but it was on Prince Kallian's orders, and they would die before defying any of the royal family.

"Should we split up?" Vasia asked as the four of them stepped through the thick woods. She stepped over a fallen branch and surveyed the area. The only woman of the group, she took her responsibilities quite serious in a way the three men could not.

"Might as well," Fabrion said with a sigh.

"No, wait," Izo said, stopping in his tracks. He thought he heard something, a small cry. Unlike the others, he had been looking up. Their tiny charge had once climbed a tree and fallen asleep. Vasia had spotted her purely by chance. Prince Kallian had laughed when given the report, though he had not looked amused.

There it was again. "This way," he told them, heading right through a thicket of berry bushes.

"Just pick her up!" Izo glanced at Albion, both of them paling with fear. They hurried ahead of the other two.

"She kicked me!"

"She's just a _kid!"_

"What are we going to do with a High Entia?"

The first voice they heard chuckled. "Someone will buy her."

Izo and Albion reached the clearing first, both breathless, their hearts racing. Their little princess was encircled by three Homs men, one of whom was clutching his hand in pain. As Fabrion and Vasia joined them, Izo held up a hand to stop them.

"We can take them," Fabrion whispered, once they had taken in the situation.

"Yes, but - "

"Oi!" Before the High Entia could agree on what needed to be done, the leader of the trio had head them. "Come out, and we won't kill you."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Albion said as the four of them reluctantly stepped out of their hiding place. "There are four of us and three of you, or did you not pay attention in basic math class?"

The leader, a dark young man with even darker eyes, scowled. He picked up the young High Entia in front of him. She cried out and wriggled. "But we've got your little rugrat. Which one of you does she belong to?"

"That is none of your concern!" Albion said, his cheeks flushing with anger. "Put her down!"

"Stop squirming!" the Homs muttered. His companions were watching the adults, hands on their weapons, ready to strike. The girl in his arms did not listen. She was trying to kick her way free, though it was not working. So she did the only other thing she could think of. She bit.

The Homs cried out, shouting swears. Everything else happened too quickly for anyone to be sure. As he made to drop her, he drew a dagger. There was a small scream of pain from the princess, mingled with his swearing. The other two Homs charged at the High Entia, perhaps in a suicidal rush. Izo went for the leader.

It was not even a real fight. None of the High Entia took any damage, whereas the Homs lay dead on the ground. Vasia held the whimpering princess, with Fabrion kneeling before them. He held a roll of bandages, his fingers shaking as he wrapped up the small headwing of the princess.

"Such a brave girl," Vasia cooed, trying to calm down her cries. "Aren't you, Princess Rineah? Just hold still a moment longer. Fabrion's almost done."

"He split it," Fabrion muttered, trying to sound calm.

"What do we do?" Izo muttered. They were trying to appear calm, to keep Rineah from panicking. On the inside, it was a completely different story.

"We take her to Alcamoth."

"What?" Fabrion snapped as he tore the bandage from the roll. He tied it off and glared at Izo. "Prince Kallian will kill us!"

"If he does, we'll die more quickly and less painfully than if we try to hide this from him!" Albion snapped back.

Rineah flinched at their shouting, but looked up at Vasia with green eyes full of tears. "Can we?" she whispered. "Can we see Father?"

Vasia stood, still holding the little princess. "Yes, of course. We'll leave at once."

The three men stopped their bickering and stared at Vasia as she carried Rineah back the way they had come. "Besides," she called over her shoulder, "the medical facilities in Alcamoth are much more equipped to handle this than we are. We can't have it getting infected. Pick your jaws off the forest floor and let's go."

The men exchanged a glance among themselves, each silently agreeing that Vasia was right, and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I write this, I'd really love to do more with both Kallian and Amaiah, and Kallian and Rineah. This is not during the game, though I might write that as well. I have an idea on that as well, and originally I had planned to do a time jump, though I've decided against it at this point._

* * *

 _"Why is it that_ you _managed to get through to the Emperor and not me?"_

 _"We don't know that I did," Amaiah reminded Tabin. The six of them were situated in comfortable sleeping quarters, two connecting rooms with three beds each. "He said he would consider it."_

 _"Might be because she can speak better than you?" Tio said with a smirk. He was a lifelong friend of Tabin's, though he loved getting one over on him._

 _"Don't be jealous, Tabin. It's unbecoming." Quin sat on his own, a book in his lap. He was there to keep the project in line, and the group as well. His black hair fell in his face, showing that he was not reading, but merely watching the spectacle that was Tabin._

 _"This is_ my _project," Tabin snapped back._

 _"I thought this was equal on all our parts?" Vinette asked. She was the only other woman of the group. She and Rino were in charge of images for the possible book. She sat on a bed with Amaiah, rummaging through her own belongings to make sure her art supplies had survived the trip._

 _"You know Tabin," Amaiah said, rolling her eyes. She and Vinette giggled. Their laughter was enough for Tabin, who muttered something about everyone being against him, and went into the adjoining room. Everyone else had agreed to rest and relax, though it would be hard to do so with Tabin around. Quin and Tio had offered to take the room with him as everyone settled down to sleep._

 _The following morning, shortly after the group had awoken, there was a knock at the door. It was Prince Kallian, who greeted them warmly. "The Emperor has agreed to such a project, though he asks that you be careful and considerate in your research. And to come to me if you have any trouble."_

* * *

"Kallian." The sound of his father's voice shook Kallian from his thoughts. In his hand, he clutched the letter that had arrived a few days earlier, hastily written in Izo's hand. To him, it only meant one thing. Something had happened. Something bad. Why else would they return Rineah to the capital?

"Father," Kallian began, his hand tightening around the note that had be read and re-read too many times. "They have not - "

"They'll get here," Sorean said, gently taking the letter from his son. "Whatever has happened, I trust the four of them to hurry, but not recklessly."

Kallian nodded, knowing his father spoke the truth. The two of them stood together in silence, near the entrance to the Imperial Palace, waiting. Finally, as Sorean had just decided to try to convince Kallian to eat a little lunch, when the transporter activated and out stepped Izo, Fabrion, Albion, and Vasia, who held Rineah.

The three men knelt. "Your Grace," Izo began, but Kallian brushed him off.

"Her wing," he whispered, his voice weak. he gingerly took Rineah from Vasia, who also knelt as soon as Kallian took his daughter.

"We're so sorry," she said, her voice breaking. "She had gotten away from us - "

"There are four of you and one of her!" Kallian snapped. He stroked Rineah's soft, pale hair while she pressed her face against his neck. "How can you allow her to get away from you?"

"It is something she is quite skilled at," Izo muttered, not bothering to look up.

Sorean stepped in. He placed a hand on Kallian's shoulder and said, "Take her to the infirmary, that is more important right now."

Kallian left, Rineah still holding tightly to him. He ignored the stares and whispers of his people as he made his way to the infirmary. Inside, the older doctor took charge, sending several onlookers out of the room, leaving it to just her, Kallian, and Rineah.

Rineah did not wish to sit on the table, being studied by the two adults. She reached for Kallian, who gently stroked her hair and told her to sit still while Ena looked at her wing.

"Are you angry?" Rineah asked, her green eyes filling with tears again. Ena carefully unwrapped the bandages around the wing, hoping Rineah would stay distracted by Kallian long enough to give her a good look.

"Not with you," Kallian assured her, "but I do wonder why you ran off. Again."

Rineah looked down at her hands, and muttered. "I just wanted to know what was in the cave. But Izo would not take me. I didn't know there would be Homs around."

"Homs?" Kallian asked, glancing up as Ena finished unwrapping. She left long enough to get some cool water and a cloth and began cleaning the small wing.

"They were awful," Rineah murmured. "They would not let me go back, so I kicked one. And bit another. That's when he hurt my wing."

"We're going to take care of that now, little one," Ena told her. "It's a clean cut," she added, more for Kallian than Rineah. "And it's healing, with no signs of infection. But her wing will probably never fully heal." Kallian took Rineah's hand in his as Ena rubbed another cloth, this one covered with a pale blue, sweet smelling medicine, on the cut.

Rineah bit her lip, and squeezed her father's hand, but did not cry out. She listened as Ena cooed sweet words at her, now covering her wing with a fresh bandage.

"Finished," Ena announced. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No."

She smiled and said, "Good, but I want to clean it and check every day."

"Don't worry about that," Kallian said, picking up Rineah, "I plan on bringing her every morning."

Rineah waved to Ena over Kallian's shoulder. Outside, the foursome meant to guard Rineah waited. They had been chastised by Sorean, no doubt, as each looked very ashamed with himself or herself. "It will heal," Kallian told them in clipped tones, "but not fully."

"Your Grace - "

Kallian cut Albion off. " still want the four of you to keep an eye on her, though Bionis knows why. I cannot keep her at my side at all times. If any harm befalls her in the city..."

"It will not, you have my word."

"Mine as well."

"Mine, too."

Vasia looked at the floor as she nodded and whispered, "Understood, Prince Kallian."

"I want a moment with Rineah," Kallian told them, "then I'll leave her with the four of you. Keep her in the palace and do be careful of who to speak to."

"Yes, Sire," the four of them answered together.

Kallian carried a quiet Rineah to his quarters, where he sat her on the bed. She looked around the room as he left her. The soft blues of the bedspread was matched by the rest of the cloth furniture. A writing desk stood nearby, everything arranged neatly on top of it. The small table by the bed was bare.

Before Rineah could hop down and explore, Kallian returned with a small box. He sat down on the bed next to her and said, "I had wanted to give this to you when you were older, but I suppose now is as good a time as any." He opened the box and Rineah peered inside. There was a long stick, green in color, with a dragonfly charm at the end. Before she could touch it, Kallian picked it up.

"It was your mother's," he told her, taking the hairstick and pushing it through the messy ponytail that held Rineah's light colored hair. "She wore it all the time."

"Thank you," Rineah said breathlessly, not sure of how it would look in her hair, but proud that her father felt ready to give it to her. She knew very little of her mother. When she pushed Izo or Albion, the two most likely to do whatever she asked, neither would say. On his visits to her, Kallian would tell her that she would learn of her mother one day. She reached up, touching the dangling dragonfly, and smiled at Kallian. He smiled back, deciding to himself that it was long overdue she had returned to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am hoping Kallian comes off as protective, but also a little timid. He is a little unsure of what to do with Rineah, other than keeping her safe._

* * *

 _With the Emperor having granted them the right to learn, and write, about the High Entia, the group had developed an unsteady truce. Tabin could think he was in charge all he wanted, but Amaiah was to do most of the talking. Many of the High Entia were approachable, some even curious. Some of the information, from odd tidbits to interesting history facts, were given in exchange for information about the Homs._

 _Many others shunned them, some refusing to speak, and others going so far as to issue threats._

 _One evening, as they ate, they were joined by Prince Kallian. He asked about their research and appeared pleased with their progress._

 _"Is this what you eat?" Tabin asked, poking at his meal. He had been bitter for the past few days, even since an older High Entia man had treated him with bodily harm for asking a simple question._

 _"Everything you have been fed has come from our kitchens, yes," Kallian said, looking a little confused by the question._

 _"So no vegetables?"_

 _Kallian smiled at Quin and nodded. "We High Entia are not fond of vegetables."_

 _Amaiah pushed herself away from the table and asked, "Prince Kallian, could I perhaps have a word with you?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _She and Kallian walked out into the hall and towards a small alcove. "I appreciate you and your family allowing us to be guests her, and I wanted to apologize for Tabin." She rolled her eyes towards the room and said, "He is a very difficult person, something I have known for a good deal of my life."_

 _"Are you and he...?"_

 _Amaiah laughed and shook her head. "No, thank Bionis! His father married my mother when we were children. I had to grow up with him. Though I don't think he did much growing up himself."_

 _Prince Kallian chuckled and said, "Then I must admire your strength, having grown up with Tabin."_

 _Amaiah could feel herself blushing, so she quickly changed the subject. "I do have some questions about your royal customs. Do you think that Emperor Celin would be willing to speak to me?"_

 _Kallian smiled, took her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "I will speak to him myself and let you know in the morning."_

* * *

"Prince Kallian, I have something I need to show you."

Kallian glanced up at Izo. He had not expected to be joined so late. "Is it Rineah?" he asked. Her wing was healing, no longer requiring the bandages, though the cut itself was not sealing. Her wing would always remain split.

Izo shook his head. "She is fast asleep." He looked away, then back to his prince and continued, "There is something we found while taking her for a walk one day. I had wanted to show you, but I did not get the chance until now."

Kallian joined Izo in the small room he kept off Rineah's room. "Albion is with her tonight," he said in answer to Kallian's unasked question. "He's a light sleeper, nothing will happen to her."

"I worry..."

"I know, Your Grace. I think we all do."

Kallian nodded. He watched as Izo knelt before his bed and reached under it. He removed a pile of black cloth which turned out to be a jacket. It was wrapped around a bag containing several pages and a sketch pad. Kallian's heart dropped, especially as all-too-familiar handwriting jumped out at him.

 _Though the High Entia enjoy fruit very much, and hold special meaning to their fruits, such as lemons that one should eat after an argument, or peaches one should eat before declaring love, they are not fond at all of vegetables._

"I told her that," he whispered, reaching for the page. "So none of them made it?"

Izo shook his head. "This is what we found. This and, ah..."

"The entire group was doomed," Kallian mumbled to himself, looking over the sketches he had watched Rino and Vinette work on with great care.

Izo bowed his head, unsure of how to respond. The jacket had belonged to Quin. There had been other papers as well, but on Fabrion's request, they had been destroyed. Most were stained. Though it was no help, he added, "Either way it would never have lasted. The book. Wasn't their colony destroyed?"

"Yes," Kallian whispered. "Recently, too, if I recall."

Izo sighed wearily and ran a hand through his dark gray hair. "I guess I shouldn't have shown you."

"No, thank you. May I keep this?"

Izo nodded. He felt that if it belonged to anyone, it would be Kallian. Or perhaps Rineah as she grew older. Before, he could stop himself, he asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Show it to my father and grandfather. After that, I don't know."

Their conversation done, Izo bid Prince Kallian good night, certain the prince would not sleep at all that night.

* * *

If he had not slept the night before, it was not obvious to anyone. Rineah was lightly tugging on his hand, having been promised that her handlers would take her to one of the hovering reefs. "Will you come, too?" she asked. "Please?"

With a smile, Kallian knelt to her level. "I would if I could, but I have work to attend to here. Maybe Melia would like to go with you?"

Though they were really aunt and niece, since Rineah's return to Alcamoth, the two had taken to each other easily. Kallian had given some consideration to moving her to the Imperial Villa with Melia, but for the time being, he wanted his daughter close to him.

"Yes, Father," Rineah said sadly.

Kallian watched them leave, with Melia having agreed to go with them. He had given strict orders to not go too far. Rineah had wanted to see the lighthouse, but they had agreed Hovering Reef 2 was far enough. Melia might not have shared Rineah's excitement and eagerness, but she did seem pleased to leave her villa.

As the day wore on, Kallian felt himself grow uneasy. When given the chance, he knew he would have to bring forth the bundle Izo had shown him the night before. His uneasiness was obvious to both his father and grandfather.

"Rineah will be fine," Emperor Celin even told him at one point.

"It is not that, Your Grace," Kallian began. He sighed, and asked if he could show them something. When he returned with the bundle, the three grew quiet. Finally, Emperor Celin spoke.

"What happened to them?"

"If Izo knew, he did not say."

"What do you want done with this?" Celin asked, gesturing to the pile of research. He had not touched it.

Kallian shook his head. "I do not know. I feel the need to keep it, but where?"

"Why?" Sorean asked, even if he felt he knew the answer.

Celin turned to his son. "There is a safe, you know which one I mean." Sorean nodded, gingerly took the hard work of six Homs, and carried it through one of the transporters.

A grim mood hung around the three royals for most of the day. Later that afternoon, the mood was vanquished as an excited Rineah hurried into the room, Albion hot on her heels. "Little Princess, wait!" he called. But she hurried ahead, eager to show her prize.

In her small hands squirmed a fat Sea Frog. It croaked and tried to free itself, but she had a firm grip on it. With a giggle, she presented it to Kallian, who knelt at her level. "That is a very fine frog," Kallian told her, "but what do you plan to do it with?"

Rineah shook her head. "I want to keep him, but Fabrion says no. Can I at least keep him tonight and return him to his home tomorrow?" She looked down at the frog, and added, "Melia doesn't like him."

"One night," Kallian agreed. With a happy squeal, she turned to show her temporary roommate to Prince Sorean and Emperor Celin. He turned to Albion, who offered an apology.

"She would not leave it. She was amazed by it, and now I need to find somewhere to put it."

"Just for the night," Kallian reminded him.

"Vasia is supposed to stay with her tonight, but she shared Princess Melia's feelings towards it."

"I'll stay with her tonight," Kallian said, happy for the distraction that a Sea Frog could offer. It seemed to help remove the bitterness they felt over the loss of a group of Homs who they long assumed had made it safely home.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do want to include more Melia later, I'm just a little worried about her personality. As she's considered a child at this point, she might not be so proper, but I'm not 100%. She is a good bit older than Rineah, though. Originally, I had them three years apart, then the maturity question arose, and I aged Rineah down a good bit._

* * *

 _"You know, I don't think I've thanked you yet."_

 _Kallian glanced towards Amaiah, then back down at the book in front of him. His grandfather had been pleased to answer most of Amaiah's questions, though he skirted, gently, around the "why?" when it came to taking a Second Consort who was a Homs. He had also given Amaiah access to the library deep within the palace._

 _When she received no response, she smiled, "You and the Emperor have been nothing but help, even if others are not so helpful. From my group as well. I cannot apologize enough for Tabin."_

 _"There is no need," Kallian began._

 _"Oh, but there is! He's... well, he's an ass."_

 _Kallian chuckled, which caused Amaiah to stifle her own giggles. "That is one way of putting it," Kallian said, his blue eyes sparkling. On a sudden whim, he took her hand. "Amaiah, can you meet me near the entrance of the city tonight? There is something I want to show you."_

 _Amaiah could feel the color rising to her cheeks, but she eagerly agreed._

 _They worked together for a little while longer, but the afternoon dragged on so slowly. She was curious and excited, eager to know what the young prince wanted to share with her. And a little nervous, too. When the time finally came, she excused herself, happy to be away from Tabin and his disorganization. He was trying to piece together what they had learned so far, though he spent more time complaining that nothing would_ _fit._

 _Kallian was waiting for her just as he said, without even a guard in sight. He offered her his arm and lead her through the transporter, telling her to wait as she asked where they were going. He lead her to one of the hovering reefs, Reef 7 if she recalled correctly._

 _"Just wait, and look up."_

 _"Oh!" Amaiah gasped as a glittering shooting star shot across the sky. "I've never seen anything like that at our colony," she whispered._

 _Kallian smiled and said, "We have them several times a year, with this one being one of the more prominent."_

 _"It's so beautiful out here," Amaiah said softly as more and more stars streaked across the sky._

 _"Yes," Kallian agreed, "it certainly is."_

* * *

The sight of Princess Rineah had become a common one within Alcamoth. Not everyone was happy, but the murmuring had been kept to a minimum. Unlike Melia, she was not hidden. Many still remembered her mother, and the affair between her and Prince Kallian. Only the bitterest, coldest of hearts could not be warmed by the sight of the young girl eager to see her father.

Though there were murmurings of her not acting like much of a princess (with some countering that she had not exactly been raised as a princess), many would greet her warmly.

Others would remark over how much she looked like her mother, with her soft, nearly white hair and green eyes. She would smile politely at them and thank them. To Izo's surprise, she never seemed to ask about her mother.

Perhaps she knew the answer would come in time. Or maybe she felt comfortable not knowing.

As she, Izo, and Albion were wandering the city, she spotted Kallian on one of the benches near a fountain. "Father!" she called, hurrying over to him, with her two guards quickly behind. Two young High Entia women saw this and cooed over it.

As she climbed on the bench, Kallian offered her one of the candied peach slices he had been eating.

"Prince Kallian," Izo greeted him as he and Albion dropped to their knees. "What brings you out here at this time of day?"

Kallian gestured for them to rise. "Prince Sorean and Emperor Celin had much to discuss in private."

It was curious, the emperor and his heir usually kept Prince Kallian in the loop. Since childhood, he had been groomed as an adviser, and future emperor himself. What could they discuss without him? Perhaps the return of his little princess?

That was the only thing Izo and Albion could assume the emperor and his heir were discussing. Though such political meetings were not a thing they should question, so they remained silent.

Kallian turned his attention to Rineah. "How is your wing?" he asked, reaching up to touch it lightly. All of them had noticed it would twitch on occasion, a mere spasm, Ena had assured them.

"It doesn't hurt," Rineah told him. "Does it look bad?" she asked, something she had wondered, even if no one had said such to her.

"Not at all," Kallian replied. He was not going to say it was hardly noticeable, because it was noticeable. But _bad_ was not a word he would use to describe it. "Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"No," Rineah answered.

Kallian sighed with relief. He had fears of lasting damage, but it seemed the only issue her right wing would have would be a minor twitch.

As they sat, enjoying the faint breeze coming from the sea, no one, not even Albion and Izo realized they were being watched by two women.

"Isn't she adorable?" one asked, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Do not say that," the other snapped. "Not even in that tone." She folded her arms across her chest, glaring in the direction of the prince and princess. "It's bad enough Sorean has taken his Second Consort and had his abomination. I thought I was rid of _this_ one after Kallian sent her away."

The red-clad High Entia cupped her chin in her hand thoughtfully. She was considering something, though she knew it was impossible even before she voiced the question.

"I don't suppose you think I can kill her like I did her mother?"

The other issued a very unladylike scoff. "If that quartet isn't following her around, she's with Kallian. Not to mention the guards are on alert around her. You won't be able to find her by herself like you did _her."_

"That's too bad." With a sigh, the first one continued to watch Prince Kallian.

"You know he won't forget that Homs girl." The angry snap brought her out of her thoughts. Her companion was leaving her, even angrier than she had been once they stopped to watch Kallian and Rineah. "Over thirty years and he still _pines_ for her."

Running to catch up, the High Entia in red said, "I don't suppose I could make him forget her..."

After rolling her eyes at the other woman's purring tone, and lowering her voice as they approached the Imperial Palace, the First Consort said, "Lorithia, you could spend an entire month in Kallian's bedchambers and he still would not _let her go."_ Considering the conversation closed, Yumea entered the palace, leaving Lorithia behind with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_I kind of do have this idea of a one-sided thing Lorithia has for Kallian. I mean, I'm not so sure that kiss was just to mock the party before her fight. I'm actually tempted to write a few oneshots with the idea in mind, but that would mean writing a good bit of Lorithia. I don't hate many Xenoblade characters, but the ones I do, I hate with a passion!_

* * *

 _Research seemed to have pushed back, and Amaiah's group had taken notice. Some, like Quin, did not raise a fuss about it. Others, like Tabin and Tio, were furious._

 _One evening, after returning to their rooms, Tabin lashed out at her._

 _"You're supposed to be helping us with this research," he began, mere seconds after hearing the door shut. "You're the one who is supposed to speak for us._ You're _the one writing everything down, and we can't be doing that with you - you - " he began to splutter, seeking out the words he wanted to say._

 _"Studying something else?" Tio suggested, tipping a wink to Quin, Rino, and Vinette. The three groaned, with Rino even throwing a paint brush at Tio. They wanted to stay out of this argument all together. It was Tio and Tabin's problem, not theirs._

 _Amaiah's cheeks flushed red. She did not expect such an attack, but she fired back with one of her own. "How dare you, Tabin? What have_ you _done besides sit there, bossing us around, and pissing off the High Entia? To be quite honest, I'm surprised we haven't found you dead in a fountain."_

 _It was Tabin's turn to flush. "Are you threatening me?" he asked, getting to his feet. Tio grabbed his shoulders, holding him still in case Tabin decided to get physical._

 _"No, I'm telling you the_ truth. _You don't know their culture, their people. If you have no respect for them, someone is going to off you." Amaiah reached for the doorknob behind her, flung the door open, and left, slamming it behind her._

 _She hurried down the hall, not quite sure where she was going, but wanting to put distance between herself and Tabin. She did not stop until she had reached one of the fountains. With a heavy sigh, she sank down on the bench in front of it. As she calmed herself, she started to get lost in thoughts, not noticing until someone sat down next to her._

 _"Prince Kallian," she murmured, her cheeks turning a soft pink instead of the angry red they had been while arguing with Tabin._

 _He smiled, intending to ask if she was all right, but what came out instead was, "You blush so easily." It was his turn to blush, even if she did not notice it. She had turned away._

 _"The guards informed me that there was some arguing in your rooms." Amaiah nodded and told Kallian what had happened, a little embarrassed by the fight knowing the guards had heard it._

 _"It seems you had every right to defend yourself," Kallian told her, lightly cupping her chin in his hand. He turned her head to face him. "You have been doing everything for this group project of yours. He has done nothing. Don't worry about him."_

 _"Thank you, but - " Kallian silenced her protest with a faint kiss, his lips barely touching hers._

* * *

Kallian stood before his father and grandfather, nodding as they spoke. He knew this speech was coming. It was something he had expected since receiving word that Rineah would be returned to the city. "We will have no trouble finding her tutors. Perhaps even some who can teach her to be a little bit more... proper."

Kallian smiled at that. "I do not know if you can squash her energy and excitement."

"Not _squash, "_ Emperor Celin said. "She just needs to act a little more formal. It is a shame she was not taught beginning at a younger age, but you did what you felt was the safest thing to do for her."

Kallian nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Perhaps," Sorean began, "it is time to move her to the Imperial Villa with Melia? I know you want her with you, but the villa might be the safest place. And she and Melia do get along."

"I had considered it," Kallian began slowly. He looked from his father to his grandfather, wondering if either understood how difficult a decision it was. With Melia, Rineah would have a companion. _'Almost like the sister she should have had,'_ Kallian thought to himself.

"As for you, Prince Kallian," Celin began, rising from the throne. Kallian shook himself from his thoughts to give him grandfather his full attention. "It is not time for you to consider a First Consort?"

Kallian's breath caught in his throat, his heart began to race. "Me?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard the emperor correctly.

"You. If you follow your father as his heir as he has done me - "

"No." Kallian's voice was barely more than a whisper. Even though there were nearly a dozen guards in the room, along with the Emperor and Crown Prince, the room grew dangerously silent. The guards could feel the tension in the air, and they exchanged nervous glances among themselves.

"Kallian - "

"How can you ask that of me?"

Celin stepped forward, placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "It has been a long time," he began, frowning as Kallian shook his head. The emperor regained his composure and added, "There are plenty of pure blooded High Entia women who - "

"Please excuse me," Kallian said coldly. He shrugged out of his grandfather's grip and left the throne room, ignoring the guards that pleaded with him to return. Celin and Sorean exchanged a look.

"That went about as well as expected," the emperor said as he heaved a heavy sigh.

It was late evening, well past the time for the emperor and crown prince to grow concerned, when Kallian returned. He knelt in front of the emperor. "I apologize for my outburst," he told him, not taking his eyes off the floor. "It was... uncalled for."

"You may stand, Prince Kallian." When he did, he met Celin's gaze. "It is partially our fault, as we threw this out at you so suddenly. But it has been over thirty years."

"It is still too soon for me."

"At least consider it, Kallian." His father stepped forward. "We do not ask this out of you to be cruel." When Kallian did not answer, he asked, "Where have you been?"

"I needed to think." Kallian had spent the day in silence on one of the hovering reefs. He did not do much thinking, in truth. He spent more time trying to keep his emotions in check. It was only after he had been out there for hours when he started to think. And realized he owed Emperor Celin and Prince Sorean an apology.

"And you still will not change your mind?"

Kallian picked his next words carefully. He knew what the older men wanted to hear. Even if it was nothing he wanted to say, much less commit to.

"I will consider it," he said slowly. He had no actual intentions of doing such, but they did not need to know. "But," he added, "Rineah is my first priority. I need to make sure she is comfortable and happy here."

Prince Sorean smiled. "I do not think you have much to worry about there, Kallian. She spent most of the day with Melia. While Melia was being instructed in the arts of magic, Rineah expressed interest as well."

Even though there was a heavy wave of emotions rolling over him, Kallian smiled. "Then she'll learn. If Melia's teachers would instruct her as well."

Celin smiled warmly at him. "You can speak to them tomorrow. You've had a long day, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Thank you. Good night."

Despite how tiring his day had been, Kallian found himself laying in bed, staring at the floor, one arm dangling off the side of the bed. Even a long, hot bath had done nothing to help him sleep. Rineah was asleep, he knew. He had checked on her before going to his room. "A consort," he muttered to himself, absently tracing patterns along the floor. He yawned and rested his cheek against the sheets. He shook his head and shut his eyes, falling into the same recurring nightmares he had had on and off for over thirty years.


	6. Chapter 6

_Leave it to me to have those random questions. I've been wondering how exactly the High Entia sleep. Sure, we see Melia laying on her back when we find her, but her wings are much smaller. It might not hurt them to lay on their back, but I kind of assume some, including Kallian going by my last chapter, sleep on their stomachs._

* * *

 _"I can't get over how cute she is!"_

 _Amaiah had traded in her usual attire, boots, pants, and loose tops, for a halter top, shorts, and sandals as she and Kallian set out towards Eryth Sea. Before they departed, Kallian asked if Amaiah would like to meet someone. The question left her confused and curious. Kallian led her to the Imperial Villa, where he introduced her to his little sister, Princess Melia, and her mother, the Second Consort._

 _"Melia?" Kallian asked with a smile. Amaiah nodded. The two of them walked along a secluded stretch of beach, the idea of researching the flora and fauna forgotten. Amaiah held her sandals in one hand, enjoying the feel of the sand beneath her feet. She did make a mental note of telling Rino and Vinette about the beaches, sure they would want to sketch them._

 _"She is," he agreed. "I love my sister, and I see her whenever I can."_

 _"I kind of wish we could have brought her with us."_

 _"Maybe when she gets a bit bigger."_

 _The two of them stopped to sit and rest under a bit of shade. Amaiah leaned against Kallian, her head resting against his shoulder. "It's beautiful out here," she remarked. Her hand found his._

 _Since the argument with Tabin, she had spent less and less time with her companions. She did not want to deal with Tabin, but mostly she wanted to see Kallian. A part of her also did not want the book finished, because that meant returning to the colony._

 _He planted a soft kiss on her hair. "What are you thinking?" he asked._

 _"I don't want to go home." Amaiah looked sad as she stared over the water, not really taking in what she was looking at. She turned to Kallian in surprise as he squeezed her hand._

 _"I don't want you to go home," he confessed. "Ever since you spoke up when you first arrived in Alcamoth, I've been enamored with you. I'll speak to my father and grandfather."_

* * *

Even though the villa was the safest place in Alcamoth, Fabrion and Vasia stood nearby on guard as Melia and Rineah studied. While Melia said properly, her feet crossed at the ankles and her hands in her lap, unless she had to turn a page, Rineah sat, her feet dangling in the air, kicking them impatiently.

"That's going to be a challenge," Vasia whispered to Fabrion.

"I suppose we could have done more," Fabrion remarked with a faint smile.

"Yes." Vasia crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "We have some great times, didn't you?"

Fabrion glanced at her quickly before turning his gaze back to Rineah. She had leaned over and whispered something to Melia, causing the older princess to start giggling. "What do you mean? You talk as though Prince Kallian is going to fire us."

Vasia sighed, her exhale blowing a stray curl off her face. "If Prince Kallian moves her here - "

"Your jobs are secure."

The two guards jumped, neither having heard Prince Sorean joining them. Sorean smiled at the flustered duo. "Kallian trusts the four of you with her. He has already as much."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Your Grace?"

Sorean gestured to the two princesses. "Do you think Melia will be a good influence?" The three of them had been speaking in a whisper, but Sorean lowered his voice even further. "You know Rineah better than anyone in Alcamoth," he added.

"I believe so. I was worried they were too different myself, but both seem happy to have someone else around."

Vasia smiled and nodded her agreement. "They fell asleep together last night," Vasia added. "And Princess Melia's guards report that she is happier."

Sorean nodded slowly. As the three adults watched, Rineah sighed and turned the page of her book. Her wing gave a little flutter. Fabrion and Vasia exchanged looks, then glanced at Prince Sorean.

Finally, he spoke again. "Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Her mother has been on my mind lately."

"Lady Amaiah... but why?"

The answer to that was everything going on with Kallian, but voicing that to guards would be unspeakable. She had been on Kallian's mind, and perhaps even Emperor Celin's as well. Why else would he bring up Kallian needing a First Consort?

Luckily, he was spared answering. Rineah slammed her book shut and slid off of her chair. When she did, she caught sight of him. "Grandfather!"

She started to run to Sorean, but stopped herself. She held out her arms, bounced on her toes, and was picked up by a chuckling Sorean. "You're getting too big for this," he told her, before he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"That's what Vasia says. And Fabrion. And _everyone,_ " Rineah sighed. Prince Sorean allowed her to lead him back to the table she and Melia were working at. Sorean kissed Melia atop her head and sat with them, listening as the two of them started to tell him what they were learning.

Fabrion watched them, avoiding Vasia's gaze. "I have not thought of Lady Amaiah in years."

Vasia was surprised by this admission. "How can you not?"

He shrugged. "She just has not crossed my mind." It was the truth. Though Rineah grew to favor her mother mostly in looks, her Homs mother was not someone Fabrion thought of easily. "I guess I did not know her as well as the rest of you," he suggested.

Vasia made a noise of non-commitment. Fabrion asked if _she_ thought of Amaiah.

"From time to time." Vasia shut her eyes and sighed. "It is unfair... all of it. For Lady Amaiah to die as she did, just because she was a Homs. Princess Rineah has no mother - "

"Homs live a lot shorter than we do," Fabrion reminded her gently.

"Yes, but even if Lady Amaiah did not live to see her daughter grow up, she would at least be with her. And," another sigh, "Prince Kallian lost her as well."

Fabrion made a noise. Vasia shook her head. They might have come closer to bickering, but Sorean had left the two girls. He joined the guards for a moment before leaving. They stood at attention, waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose you're right about some things. Perhaps both of them needed someone close to their own age around long before now. Keep an eye on them." Though he knew they would, Sorean still made sure to say it.

"Yes, Your Grace."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm starting to feel afraid I'm enjoying Kallian and Amaiah more than I am writing Rineah's side, though my whole intent was to write the two together. I may separate them one day._

* * *

 _"Are you certain of this, Kallian?" It was not the first time Prince Sorean asked his son that question. He and Emperor Celin wore similar expressions of surprise. Kallian had requested a private conversation with them. Amaiah had joined them as well._

 _"Yes, Your Grace."_

 _"It is_ unusual _to even consider having a Homs consort first," Celin began slowly. He looked from Kallian to Amaiah and back again. Kallian tried to remain impassive, but Amaiah appeared to be silently pleading with them. "Though if you follow as Crown Prince, you would take a Homs consort anyway..."_

 _"You realize, Amaiah, that you will most likely never see your home again?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, Prince Sorean. I am aware of that, and I'm fine with it."_

 _Celin rose and took a step towards her. "When I allowed you and your companions into the city, I certainly did not expect this. Though I cannot say it is a bad thing." He looked to Sorean and nodded. "We will allow you to stay."_

 _Amaiah smiled and hugged the emperor before pulling away and blushing. "I'm sorry, I just - "_

 _Emperor Celin chuckled and waved her off. "You're happy," he told her, "and rightfully so."_

 _"Thank you, Your Grace," Kallian said as he took Amaiah's hand. "I swear you will not regret this decision._

* * *

Rineah sighed wistfully as she stared out the window of her room. She had been moved to the Imperial Villa over a week ago, and while she was happy to be closer to Melia, she did not enjoy being away from her father. And she had been promised by Vasia that they could visit the reefs again, but it was raining.

It had been raining for three days straight.

And the only thing to do was stay inside and study. She did not enjoy having formal tutors. It had mostly been Izo to teach her as she grew up away from Alcamoth. But it was never in a stuffy, boring room surrounded by books and papers.

"I am sorry, my lady," Izo said from the doorway. "Perhaps the rain will stop in the morning."

"What if it doesn't?" Rineah asked, looking out at the sky. "What if it rains forever?"

Izo laughed despite Rineah's sour mood. He stepped into the room and pulled the blankets back from Rineah's bed. "Well, the faster you go to sleep, the faster you'll find out."

Rineah sighed as she climbed down from the window seat. "But I'm not tired," she said. She stood just out of reach. She knew Izo would never pick her up and put her to bed, but she did not want to risk it.

"But you must be," he countered. "It is very late." His tone was calm and gentle, despite wanting to get Rineah into bed so Fabrion could keep an eye on her. "You were up early this morning, practicing your magic."

"It's hard," Rineah said, barely stifling a yawn. Izo smiled.

"That's why you must practice."

"I know." Despite her insistence that she was not tired, Rineah finally conceded to lay down. "For a little while," she made Izo promise.

"Of course." Izo gingerly tugged the blankets up, lightly covering her. There was no doubt she would kick them off in her sleep, but for the time being, they remained in place.

"Good night, Izo."

"Good night."

It was Vasia who woke her the next morning. "You cannot sleep all day," Vasia said, her voice cheerful.

"Is it still raining?" Rineah asked, her voice muffled.

"Yes."

Rineah groaned and tried to pull her blankets over her head. She listened as Vasia tried to assure her it was not so bad, and she and Melia would be practicing their summons. "I don't want to." Her reply was muffled, but Vasia still understood her.

"I know, but it's something the emperor has asked of you."

Very unhappily, Rineah got up. After getting dressed and having breakfast, she joined Melia and their summons tutor, an older guard named Zola.

"Their staves are bigger than they are," Izo remarked as he and Albion settled back to observe. The guards would not admit it to anyone except themselves, but having Rineah in the Imperial Villa had left the four of them more relaxed than they could have ever realized.

"Might be why she's not getting it," Albion replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"More likely it's because she's being stubborn about it." Vasia joined them with a smile. While Rineah had wanted to learn, had been eager to in fact, she was still used to doing her own thing. Albion shrugged, feigning indifference. His indifference turned to a smile as Zola tried to cheer Rineah up by suggesting the weather was perhaps telling her to practice Summon Aqua.

"We don't need to summon anymore," Rineah snapped. Even Melia let out a tiny giggle, her cheeks red.

"That's true," Zola agreed with her own smile, "but let's try it anyway."

"You might fake indifference," Vasia said with a nudge of her elbow, "but I think you would die for her faster than any of us."

"She favors Izo over the rest of us," Albion said, his tone casual. His body language suggested he wanted to drop the conversation.

"You're making him uncomfortable, Vasia," Izo said, not taking his eyes off Rineah. She would look up at the top of her staff after each attempt, waiting to see if something would happen. "We could always talk about _your_ feelings?"

"Noted," Vasia said with a sigh. While the three men did not pick on her, they certainly knew of her feelings. And it was not a subject she was pleased to talk about. "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed.

There was a faint bit of light and a fine, sparkling droplet of water on the top of Rineah's staff.

"Well, now she can be pleased with herself," Albion said with a hint of a smile.

Izo chuckled. "Well, it's a start, at least. Now that she knows she can do it, perhaps she'll be more willing to try the other arts."

Vasia sighed with happiness. "And perhaps," she added, "it will take her mind off the weather until it clears."


	8. Chapter 8

_I would like to take a moment to thank those that do click this. While it might not be much, there are more views than I expected, and I appreciate each one of them._

* * *

 _Not everyone was pleased with the emperor's decision. Despite Amaiah's best attempts to soothe her group, only Vinette and Quin seemed happy for her. Tabin accused her of forgetting his idea in the first place, no matter how much she tried to assure him she would still be more than willing to assist the group._

 _There was also quite the loud argument between Prince Sorean and his First Consort. She made it very clear she did not care who overheard._

 _"This Homs consort business has gone on long enough," Yumea began, confronting Sorean as soon as she heard the first whisper of what was going on. "It was bad enough allowing them in Alcamoth, but now you allow one to cavort with my son!"_

 _"_ Our _son," Sorean reminded her. "Who is in line for emperor one day, and would take a Homs consort no matter what you think."_

 _Yumea crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "It should have ended a long time ago."_

 _"You know why we do it."_

 _"Because you deny your fate!"_

 _Sorean had managed to keep his calm, while Yumea continued to get louder and angrier. "To ensure the survival of our people," he reminded her. Considering the discussion closed, Sorean walked away from her._

 _"I am not done!"_

 _He turned back. "You are," he told her coldly. "And you will leave Kallian and Amaiah alone."_

* * *

At long last the weather had calmed, the rain stopped. "Can we go?" Rineah asked Fabrion as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slide her mother's hairstick into it. "You promised!"

With a chuckle, Fabrion sat down on her window seat, feigning interest in the weather. He knew she was growing impatient, and a little wild from being cooped up inside the villa, so he finally nodded and said, "Yes, we'll visit the reefs today."

Rineah let out a small squeal of glee, but she was able to restrain herself from hugging him. He smiled. "So, your lessons are starting to take hold?"

She frowned and placed her brush on the table by her bed. "I'm supposed to be calm and proper. It's not easy, Fabrion."

"I know, but you're doing well."

"Thank you."

Fabrion followed Rineah out of her room and down the long hall of the villa. Near the entrance, they found Izo talking to Melia, trying to convince her to join them on their outing. Melia was shaking her head. "I should stay here," she was telling Izo. "There's a lot in my history book I still need to read."

It was a flimsy lie, but Izo accepted it. In truth, she did not want to be near the bugs and frogs Rineah liked to catch and play with. "If you change your mind before we go," he told her, "you are more than welcome to come along."

"Thank you, Izo," Melia said with a little curtsy.

They looked up as Rineah and Fabrion approached. Rineah was disappointed Melia did not want to join them, but she knew Melia was not like her in that sense. "You'll still have fun," Melia assured her. She waved as Rineah, Fabrion, and Izo headed out of the villa.

Outside, Vasia, Albion, and several others were speaking to Prince Kallian. Rineah looked up to Izo, who nodded. They waited quietly as Kallian spoke to those around him. He seemed pleased to hear what he was being told. As he spotted Rineah, he excused himself and joined her.

"I'm happy to hear you're doing well in your studies."

"I can cast Summon Aqua very well," Rineah said, a note of pride in her voice.

With a smile, Kallian reached down and stroked her wing. "I'm glad, I really am. Vasia tells me you're going to the reefs."

"We did tell her we would go when the weather cleared," Izo answered. "Unless you do not want to allow it, Your Grace?"

"No, just don't lose sight of her."

"Will you come?" Rineah asked, taking Kallian's hand.

"I wish I could, but I'm very busy today."

"Yes, Father," Rineah mumbled.

The rejection from both her aunt and father seemed to sour a little bit of her excitement. She stayed close to Izo during their excursion. Broken pieces of coral littered the beaches, destroyed by the rain storms of the previous days. But around them flew dragonflies and butterflies in all sorts of colors.

"Look, my lady." Albion slowly knelt to Rineah's level to show her a large blue dragonfly that had landed on his hand.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered, a smile lighting her face. She slowly reached out in hopes of touching it, but the dragonfly flew off as her hand drew near.

"Don't worry, there are many of them out here." It was true, the reef was full of dragonflies. "Would you like to watch them?" Albion pulled a small sketchbook and pencil from within one sleeve. It had been one of Izo's favorite ways of coercing Rineah into actually studying something without her noticing.

She and Albion sat together in the sun. While her art skills were not amazing, it was clear what she was drawing. Blue, red, gold, silver, green, even a quick purple one flew near her. The insects were a great distraction and also lightened her mood.

"I wish we could catch them," she told Albion.

"Had I known there were so many, I would have brought a net."

"Wouldn't that hurt them?" Rineah asked, her pencil poised over the paper in her hand. She only wanted a closer look, and to maybe hold one as Albion had.

"No, not at all," he assured her. "Next time I'll bring one and show you."

"Next time?" There was a hopeful tone in Rineah's voice as she went back to sketching.

Albion chuckled as he looked at her art. "Yes, next time. Did you think we wouldn't bring you again?"

Not taking her eyes off the page, Rineah mumbled something that Albion had to ask her to repeat. After a deep sigh, Rineah said in a tone barely above a whisper, "I just didn't know if Father would allow it."

Albion raised his hand, as though to offer a comforting touch to her hair, but lowered it. "Of course he will. He's looking to protect you, keep you safe. And that's why we're here. As long as we're around, Prince Kallian will make sure you get out of the villa. You have my word."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm a little worried time passages are a bit on the slow side. I'm not sure I'm managing that well._

* * *

 _Amaiah sighed happily as she stretched. "Can we stay like this forever? Or at least all day?"_

 _Kallian chuckled. The couple laid in his bed facing each other. He reached over and ran a hand through her hair. Free of its usual bun, it fell nearly to her waist. "I wish we could. I have to be up, dressed, and with my father and grandfather in about twenty minutes."_

 _"And you," he continued, sitting up, "need to be with your friends. From what you've told me, your book is nearly done."_

 _"Yes." Amaiah rolled over on her back and stretched again. "It's been such a ride." She laid on her back as Kallian started to dress. "I certainly never expected any of this. if I'm honest with you and myself, I didn't even expect to be allowed in the city."_

 _"You can thank my grandfather for that," Kallian told her. "He wasn't certain until you spoke up. After that, he realized you and your friends meant us no harm and simply wanted to prove to those in your colony that we are no myth."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Kallian leaned over the bed and kissed her. "Yes, it was your doing."_

 _Amaiah was reluctant to get up, but she knew she had to. "See you tonight?"_

 _"Of course."_

* * *

To the concern of her handlers, Rineah had grown a little subdued. The trip to the reef had allowed her to open up a little to Albion, and even if they saw little bursts of her cheerful personality, she acted sorrowful most of the time. Several days after the trip to the reefs, as they were eating a light lunch, Melia took it upon herself to ask Rineah what was wrong.

"Why are you sad, Rineah?" she asked, watching carefully for Rineah's reaction.

"I'm not," Rineah protested. She was staring at her plate, pushing around a fruit salad made from various fruits from Makna Forest.

"But you are," Melia insisted. "You don't act like you did when my brother brought you here."

"I'm not sure I like it here anymore, Melia," Rineah whispered. Fabrion heard her, but made no acknowledgement.

"Why? Are you not pleased to be with your father?"

"Yes, but... it isn't like I wanted. I always thought if I could come here, he'd spend time with me." Behind her, unseen by the two of them, Fabrion inclined his head to Vasia.

"He does," Melia insisted.

"When he can."

"That's true," Melia said, "but he'd love to spend every day with you. It is just how things work in our family. Father comes when he can, and I am always happy to see him, but he's the crown prince, so he is a very busy man."

"But my father - "

"Is considered to be my father's heir, the next crown prince." Melia smiled, though her large blue eyes were a little sad. "It is something you have to get used to, being here. Is it not true you've seen your father more now than you have?"

"Yes," Rineah's tone was timid. "I didn't see him much at all, living away from here."

"Would it help to look at it that way?"

"I can try." Melia was trying to help, and Rineah understood she, too, longed for more time with her own father. Melia had been looking at it in a positive manner for her entire life. That was still new to Rineah.

As the two of them talked, Fabrion and Vasia were conversing in their own manner. Vasia inclined her head vaguely in the direction of the palace. Fabrion shook his head quickly. Vasia nodded. "He needs to know," she mouthed.

"Later," Fabrion mouthed in response, holding up a finger to stop her.

"Now."

Fabrion shook his head again. Vasia scowled, but returned her attention to Rineah and Melia. Rineah was shaking her head at something Melia had said, something the two of them had missed. It turned out to be nothing important and more to do with their homework.

"Helping me will help you," Melia promised.

"I don't like studying!"

Melia covered her mouth but could not stifle her giggle. "How were you taught?"

"Izo. He'd make it fun. Like... we would go outside so he could show me plants and animals in nature. Or if it rained, he'd teach me history."

Izo was resting, having had stayed up late in the night, still stuck in his schedule of checking on Rineah through the night. "Perhaps we could help?" Fabrion joined them at the table. Vasia was quick to follow.

Melia nodded in agreement. She found that she liked and trusted Rineah's guards, especially having learned from her father that they had been hand picked by Kallian long ago. Rineah frowned, clearly outnumbered and with nowhere to go.

She sat and listened as Vasia and Fabrion started quizzing them on Alcamoth history. Even though she tried to stay out of their game, she found herself answering questions in her head. They were giving them easy questions.

As questions turned to geography, Melia started to struggle. Rineah knew some answers, though her trips to the reefs had also been limited. "Some things you cannot learn from just books," Vasia said gently as Rineah blurted out an answer about the Sea Frogs.

"I don't like them," Melia said, her voice soft.

"I know, I'm not that big of a fan of them either," Vasia said with a smile towards Rineah.

"They're not _gross,"_ Rineah protested. "They're cute... and maybe... just a _little_ slimy."

Fabrion laughed. Not only was Rineah's argument funny, but Vasia and Melia's reactions were also amusing. It was clear their idea of "a little slimy" and Rineah's differed greatly.

"Be that as it may," Vasia said, shifting a little in her seat, "let's go back to your work, shall we?"

With a reluctant nod, Rineah allowed the questions to resume. Both Fabrion and Vasia were pleased as Rineah started to answer more, glad to know she had not only been paying attention, but was actually willing to work and study more than she let on.

Their question and answer session went for over an hour. After stumping Rineah and Melia with a particularly difficult question, Vasia decided their little quiz was over. She praised them both, but her concerns about the earlier conversation between the two little princesses still stuck in her mind. Though Fabrion had told her not to, she still planned to bring it up with Prince Kallian.


	10. Chapter 10

_I never thought I'd have so many Xenoblade Chronicles fanfiction ideas running through my head! I feel like there's a lack of big characters, but the ones there are, they're just so amazing! Except some._

 _And to think, I was a bit scared to play the game for fear I wouldn't like it!_

* * *

 _It was at the entrance of Alcamoth where the group said its final goodbyes. Some of them. Tabin and Tio had gone ahead without anything at all towards Amaiah._

 _"I'm going to miss you," Vinette confessed as she hugged Amaiah. "It won't be the same without you."_

 _"I'll miss you, too."_

 _"At least you're happy here," Rino told her. He shifted the bag he was carrying from one hand to the other. "And away from Tabin."_

 _The four of them shared a final laugh. Then, his voice serious, Quin said, "You do know he plans to not include any credit for you in this book?"_

 _"Why am I not surprised?" Amaiah could have been furious. She had the right to be. But the idea just simply did not bother her. Tabin was going to be petty, and she could not stop him. She also knew the three who stood before her well, they would find some way to slip credit to her._

 _Unless they chose to do something more bluntly, like shouting it from the roofs._

 _After a few minutes of goodbyes, Quin, Rino, and Vinette finally headed to the transporter. With a final wave, Amaiah watched them go._

* * *

Though thankful Vasia brought up her concerns with her, Kallian was also very hurt by them. "Are you certain?"

Vasia nodded. "Fabrion heard her as well." She started to bite her lower lip. It hurt her to upset Prince Kallian so, but it was the best thing to do. They often brought reports to him about her progress, and he, too, had been worried about her somewhat melancholy mood.

Kallian shut his eyes and sighed. He folded his arms over his chest and asked, "Did Melia at least get through to her?"

Vasia chose her words carefully. "I do think so, but not completely. I suppose... if I may?" Kallian nodded. "I suppose she felt she would see more of you in Alcamoth, rather than seeing you when you could make it. That you would be more accessible to her."

"I try," he whispered.

"I know. Melia also understands." Vasia paused as she searched for the right words. She could not find them. "Melia is a good influence on her," she said hopefully.

"Yes, she certainly is. Perhaps I should have had you return her to the city earlier than this."

"Did you plan to keep her away forever?" Vasia flushed. The words had not meant to come out of her mouth, but she blurted them out before thinking.

Kallian, too, was surprised by her outburst. He watched as she desperately tried to apologize. "No," he told her. "No I had not. I wanted her safe, but I've always wanted her here, as well. It's a shame the reason she was returned, but I would have had you bring her back sooner or later."

Vasia nodded. She did not trust herself to speak at that moment.

After waiting for her, Kallian thanked her again for bringing this to him. "Go back to Rineah," he told her. "I need to speak with the emperor."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Kallian returned to the throne room, having just left it before his run in with Vasia. Emperor Celin was surprised to see him. "What's wrong, Prince Kallian? I thought you were turning in for the night."

"I was, but I ran into Vasia." The emperor listened as Kallian explained what Vasia told him. Rumors had reached him that the emperor and his family were soft on Kallian's daughter. Many of them were things his own guards had heard from Yumea. He would never deny making exceptions for her, but he also pushed to have her taught to be more proper and restrained.

He also knew that Kallian and Rineah needed to strengthen the bond between them. There needed to be a balance. Kallian agreed when he was told this.

After consideration, Emperor Celin had made up his mind. "I cannot allow you to spend all day with her, Prince Kallian. There is much you need to learn yourself. But if you want, ask me and if I do not need you here, I can allow you to spend some time with her."

"Thank you, Emperor."

"Tomorrow is not good. There are trade negations we must work through. I do not know how long it will take, perhaps a few days at most. If there are no problems with the negotiations, then take a day with her. Take her places you took her mother."

Kallian looked surprised. The emperor managed a faint smile.

"I did not hate her, Kallian."

"I did not think..."

"Just because I have asked you to find a pure blooded High Entia woman does not mean I I seek to hurt you. Or because I want you to forget Amaiah. On the contrary, I could not ask that of you even if I thought it was possible."

"I know why you asked, Your Grace."

The subject made Kallian uncomfortable. That was very clear. The Emperor smiled as he changed the subject.

"She has expressed interest in Syrath Lighthouse, right?"

"Yes. Izo said they were going to take her, but the chance has never really arose."

"Then do that first. After we are done with our business, take her. Not only will it give you an opportunity to bond with Rineah, but you can also see how the affairs at the lighthouse are going."

Kallian smiled as well. "I would like that, and I think Rineah will as well. Thank you, Your Grace."

Celin nodded. He placed his hand on Kallian's shoulder for a brief moment. "Now," he said, "it is getting late. You should go to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

_I feel as though the chapters grow short, and I don't like that. I am nearing the end, and I know exactly how I want to end it, just a few chapters left now._

* * *

 _Two years had passed, and Amaiah had grown very comfortable in Alcamoth. Her presence there bothered some, but most of them kept quiet. The guards knew her comings and goings and would accompany her if asked by either Amaiah herself or Kallian._

 _She had not disturbed them any in recent days. They would murmur to themselves, sure something was keeping her preoccupied. She would pick at her lunch and sometimes lose herself in her thoughts._

 _It was late one evening, when she and Kallian were alone together, that he asked her what was troubling her. "Homesick?" he asked, his tone playful._

 _She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she began, "I should have told you sooner. I kind of needed some time to wrap my head around this. I'm pregnant."_

 _He looked at her for a moment, stunned. Then he smiled. "This is not what I expected," he said with a laugh. She smiled as well. "How long have you known?"_

 _"I've only been certain for a week," she said, sighing as he pulled her close. "It's certainly a big thing, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, but it's wonderful."_

 _"Hmm." Amaiah shut her eyes as she rested her head against Kallian's chest. She was pleased, but she was also a little nervous. It was a hope she would not voice to Kallian, but she hoped nothing terrible would come of it._

* * *

"And you're going, too?" Rineah asked. "Really?"

Kallian tried, but failed, to suppress a chuckle. "Yes, I'm going as well." Since the emperor had proposed the plan, he had been looking forward to it. They would take Albion and Izo. It was just to the lighthouse, which was guarded by three High Entia.

And Albion and Izo were more likely to reign Rineah in or distract her as he did the "work" part of their little adventure.

Rineah smiled at him and offering her hand, which he took and held until they reached the lighthouse. "It's so tall," she breathed.

"Yes, it is," Kallian agreed. He released her hand and dropped to her level. "I need to speak to the lighthouse keepers for a moment, then you can come inside as well. Will you stay out here with Albion and Izo?"

"Yes, Father." There was plenty around the lighthouse to see, even if she wanted to go inside immediately. Her touched her hair for a moment before she allowed Albion and Izo to lead her away from the lighthouse.

"Are you happy, my lady?" Izo asked. The three of them walked along the reef, a light breeze caressing their faces.

"Yes," Rineah said after a moment's thought. "I'm glad Father came, even if he is doing it for Gre - for the emperor," she said, correcting herself. It had been heavily stressed to her that she should refer to her relatives by their titles in public, but she found it difficult to refer to her father as "Prince Kallian."

Or Melia as anything other than Melia.

"Izo, where exactly are we?"

Izo explained to her how the hovering reefs were connected, and the quick use of the transporters between them made them easily accessible. He told her exactly where they were on Eryth Sea and which reefs they were connected to. She listened, nodding occasionally as he spoke.

"It's a lot to know, isn't it?" she asked after he had explained.

"Yes, it is." Kallian had rejoined them. "But you'll learn it all in time."

"Is the lighthouse working?" Rineah asked.

With a smile, Kallian nodded. "Yes, everything is just as it should be."

He lead them back to the lighthouse and the keepers knelt before them. It was a sight Rineah still had to get used to, even if she saw it often enough.

The lighthouse was manned by two men and a woman. It was the woman who spoke to her. "We've heard you had been wanting to come to the lighthouse for a while."

"Yes," Rineah answered. She looked timidly at Kallian before adding, "I've never seen a lighthouse before."

She had a friendly laugh. "I'll be glad to show you, Princess Rineah. There isn't much to it," she added with a wave of her hand. The inside of the tower was just one tall, mostly empty room. In the middle stood a transporter. It might not have been much, but to Rineah it was still impressive.

"Would you like to see the top?"

"Please!"

She led Rineah to the transporter, followed by Kallian, Albion, and Izo. Up on the top of the lighthouse, things were much more interesting.

"Oh, wow!" Rineah breathed. "You can see _everything!"_

The lighthouse keeper nodded and laughed at Rineah's excitement. "It is beautiful up here," she said. "Especially on nights when the stars fall. It's so stunning, it'll take your breath away." She sighed and took in the view. Her excitement would come close to Rineah's on occasion, even after years of working at the lighthouse.

The hovering reefs floated among them, little islands that were barely visible or nearly upon them. Below, the sea itself appeared calm, though it was hard to see the waves from their height. The sands of the shore looked pristine. They even had somewhat of a view of Alcamoth.

"Everything looks better at night," Rineah was assured. "Alcamoth looks so lovely lit up against the dark."

"I can only imagine," Kallian said. He had been watching Rineah's reaction, but he glanced towards the capital as talk turned to it. He was feeling wistful. Not for Alcamoth, but for star watching at night, during showers.

He was the only one not to laugh when the keeper did mention that being atop the tower during storms was not as enjoyable as it was on calm days and nights.

"Prince Kallian?"

"Huh?" It was Izo's voice that shook him from his thoughts.

"Are you ready to leave?"

He nodded and followed Izo into the transporter. Back inside the lighthouse, Rineah thanked the three High Entia that worked and maintained it for allowing them inside.

"It is no trouble," one of the men told her. "You're welcome back anytime, my lady."

She smiled as that. Inside, Albion and Izo fought the urge to groan. That was the type of offer Rineah was quick to take someone up on. Especially with the mention of meteor showers looking so lovely from the top of the lighthouse.


	12. Chapter 12

_Poor Rineah. It's a struggle to be eager and excited, and proper at the same time._

* * *

 _As Amaiah's pregnancy progressed, Kallian struggled with telling her something. Though she struggled with eating certain things, she was happy. One evening he could take it no longer. "Amaiah," he began. She glanced up at him and smiled.  
_

 _"Come here," she insisted, reaching for him. "You have to feel this!"_

 _He seemed surprised by her insistence as she took his hand and placed it against her growing belly. At first he felt nothing, then a tiny flutter against his hand. Despite all the stress of what had been weighing on him, he smiled._

 _"What's wrong?" Amaiah had noticed the smile did not reach his eyes._

 _"I need to tell you something." He sat next to her and pulled her close. "It's something you've been curious about for a while," he began as he launched into explaining the reason why the High Entia royal family took Homs as their second consorts._

 _"But - But Kallian," she began, green eyes sparkling with tears._

 _"Like all half Homs, our baby will be exempt from the Telethia gene. Ad will my sister, Melia, and - "_

 _"But you..."_

 _He cupped her face with his hand, using his thumb to wipe away her tears as they fell. "I don't know when this will be," he told her softly. "It might be hundreds of years from now. There is no guarantee this will happen in my lifetime. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you - "  
_

 _"I'm glad you did," she said. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. "I needed to know," her was muffled, "though now I wish I didn't."_

 _With a heavy sigh, Kallian stroked her hair. Though Amaiah tried to assure him, both as he held her and later on, a part of him wished he had kept that information to himself._

* * *

Izo watched Rineah as she wandered around the patches of Mystic Dahlias. The day was hot, and he was thankful for the shade. The little princess bent to sniff one of the flowers, her spirits lifted since her trip to the lighthouse.

"My lady, come sit in the shade for a while," he suggested.

She left the flowers, a favorite among her family, and joined Izo by the fountain. "It is hot," she said with a sigh. "I almost miss the rain. Almost."

"It is hotter in Makna Forest," he assured her. "This is nothing." It was not nothing, but he would not let on to her how much he was sweating, how his robes clung to his back.

"I've never been," she said.

"And you won't," he told her. "Not for a long time. Prince Kallian's orders."

Rineah knew Makna Forest was the home of the Nopons. A few lived in the city, and a large group had arrived some time ago, perhaps to seek a favor or something else from the emperor. They were cute, both she and Melia agreed on that. She did wonder why her people were not so offended at being called "bird people." The term had, at first, thrown her a little.

"Have you been?" she asked.

"A very long time ago." He looked up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. "Lorithia," he called, rising to his feet.

"Relax, Izo." She held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Don't let the heat get to you. I saw you out here and realized I never took the chance to properly meet Princess Rineah."

Rineah, who had been watching Izo curiously, turned her attention to Lorithia. "Hello," she said, her voice small. She "knew no strangers," or so she had overheard Vasia say once. But Lorithia, and the tension she could feel from Izo, made her nervous,

"Aren't you precious?" Lorithia's tone was sweet. "I had heard you looked like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

Lorithia laughed. "Oh, everyone knew your mother. You would always see her around the city, wouldn't you, Izo?"

"Lady Amaiah did keep herself busy," he began slowly. "Often within the city and usually with errands from Emperor Celin or Prince Sorean. Is there anything you need, Lorithia?"

"Nothing, though you might want to get your little lady inside, it's too hot." Lorithia smiled to Rineah. She offered her a little wave, which Rineah returned, before turning back in the direction of the palace.

Izo sighed and apologized. "I am sorry, my lady. She put me on edge somewhat." He had not expected to be approached, by her or anyone, as he and Rineah had the street mostly to themselves.

"She's right though. Let's go back inside."

She held out her hand, which both surprised and delighted Izo. He held it as they returned to the villa, delighted that there was perhaps some truth to what Albion would sometimes say. They had all raised her and cared for her since infancy, but being the preferred guard was an honor.

* * *

Lorithia watched them go from a safe distance. Yumea had been right. Of course she had been. Izo would not let her anywhere near Rineah, putting himself between her and the princess. She could be patient and wait for her chance, if there ever was one. She sighed to herself.

"Lorithia?"

She jumped, then immediately knelt before the prince. "Prince Kallian," she cooed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I was just going to ask Izo to take Rineah inside," he said, brushing his bangs out of his face. "This heat is unbearable."

Lorithia looked up with a smile. "I'm afraid I beat you to it. I had gone to introduce myself. I haven't properly met your daughter."

Kallian looked taken aback for a moment. "Thank you," he said.

Lorithia continued to smile. "She is a very sweet girl from what I saw. Very pretty, too."

Kallian's expression softened. "That she is."

"I'm sure you have important things to attend to, Your Grace," Lorithia said as she slowly rose to her feet. "Please, do not let me keep you." After he nodded, dismissing her, Lorithia walked off deep in thought.

 _'Perhaps an easier way would not be to_ kill _her after all. Even if Yumea would hate the idea. If I can get_ close _to her, it would be a way to get close to her father.'_ Then she stopped in her tracks and stomped her foot. _'But that damn Izo_ won't let me near her!'


	13. Chapter 13

_I do have an idea for Lorithia and Rineah, though it most likely won't come to fruition here, but when Rineah is older, if I ever do write that. I probably will._

* * *

 _"I cannot get over this!" Even though she was tired, Amaiah smiled as Kallian as she stroked the tiny wings of their sleeping newborn. "They are so small!"_

 _"They are," Kallian agreed. "She's perfect," he added as he touched the fine, pale strands of hair on their daughter's head. She stirred faintly in her mother's arms but did not wake._

 _There was a knock at the door. Kallian exchanged a look with Amaiah before getting up to answer it. Prince Sorean and Kallian exchanged a smile before Sorean asked, "May I see my granddaughter?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _He joined Kallian by Amaiah's bedside. Amaiah was reluctant to let her daughter go, even to Kallian, but with only a very short pause, she passed Rineah to Sorean._

 _"She's beautiful," he whispered. He touched her cheek, her hands, her tiny wings. Just as he had felt when he held Melia, and Kallian long ago, he did not want to hand Rineah back to her mother. He placed a light kiss on Rineah's forehead and handed her back to Amaiah._

 _"I'm sure your grandfather would love to meet her," he added to Kallian._

 _"Can you give me a couple of days?" Amaiah asked._

 _With a laugh, Sorean kissed her forehead as well. "As long as you need."_

* * *

Rineah yawned. She had been up late the night before, her nose in one of her books. She still did not like learning to be proper, but Melia had convinced her to just try the basics. So, for Melia, she would try.

"Did you not sleep well, my lady?" Vasia asked. She had joined Rineah, helped her dress, and sat down to brush her hair.

"Not really," Rineah admitted.

"You've got a big night ahead," Vasia began slowly, "but perhaps you can nap this afternoon. I am certain your father won't mind."

Rineah was sure he would not, but she also did not know if she would get a nap. As soon as she was dressed, she and Melia would be taken to the palace, where a banquet was to be held that night for Emperor Celin's birthday. She had gone to the palace for dinner since moving to the villa, but never had she been to a banquet.

Vasia pulled her hair back and slid the ever-present hairstick into Rineah's hair. Rineah slid off her bed, and the two of them left her room to join everyone else. Not only were her four guards waiting, four of Melia's were joining them. Melia smiled at her from the sea of adults.

in her hands she held a mask. "Why do you have that?" Rineah asked, gesturing to the mask. She lowered her voice so just Melia could hear her.

"My father asked me to wear it," she said. "When I leave the villa."

"But you've been out with us before without it."

Melia sighed. "You'll understand it someday, Rineah."

The journey to the palace was brief, and to Rineah's sadness, she and Melia were separated once they arrived. But she and her guards were joined by her father. "Rineah, would you care to help me today? I need to make sure everything goes just so."

"I'd love to!" She hurried alongside Kallian as he headed to the kitchens.

While several chefs were busy and did not notice their entrance, the head chef actually flinched at the sight of Rineah. She regained her composure quickly, but not quick enough for Kallian and Izo to catch her reaction. Rineah did not see it, but she did hear the coldness in Kallian's voice as he addressed the chef.

She turned to Izo and opened her mouth to ask, but shut it as he put a finger to his lips. One of the nearby chefs had noticed as well. "My lady," she asked, "would you like to taste something?"

She looked at Izo, then at Kallian, who was discussing the menu for the evening with the head chef, his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I?"

"One small taste."

The chef led her to a nearby table with several trays covered with small, flaky pastries. Rineah took one and bit into it. "Mmm, it's so sweet!"

The chef began to giggle as Rineah licked cream from her fingers. "It's a favorite of the emperor," she explained. "Don't tell anyone, but he has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"I won't," Rineah promised as she was offered another pastry. She took it and thanked the chef.

Izo placed a hand on her shoulder. "My lady, we should wait outside."

She allowed herself to be led outside the kitchen with one last thanks to the chef. Engrossed in her sweets, she did not notice Kallian's mood had soured. She finished her pastries in the hall, listening as Vasia and Albion whispered to each other. "Fabrion," she whispered, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he assured her.

As she licked the last of the cream off her fingers, Kallian rejoined them. He smiled for Rineah. "We need to go to the banquet hall now, all right?" She nodded, following along behind.

"Your Grace, you should not let that bother you."

"She would dare," Kallian whispered back, "in front of Rineah."

"Calm yourself, Your Grace." Izo inclined his head towards Rineah. Kallian let out a deep sigh and nodded. He remained silent as they approached the hall, but he was still unhappy.

The banquet hall was not like anything Rineah had seen before. It was _huge._ She stood in the doorway, slightly overwhelmed, watching as several High Entia bustled around, setting places and decorating. There was going to be a lot of guests. The idea made her feel a little nervous.

Timidly, she followed Kallian. He introduced her to Myrina, the High Entia in charge of such events. Unlike the head chef, Myrina was warm and welcoming. "It is a pleasure," she said, kneeling to Rineah. "Would you like to assist me?"

"I'll try," Rineah said softly. Myrina, able to multitask, discussed with Kallian her worry about not enough proper table settings and the amount of guests that night. "This is probably the biggest event we've done in decades, Your Grace," she lamented.

"I understand," Kallian told her. "But surely we have enough - "

"I'm not naming names," Myrina said as she stopped in front of a table, "but someone dropped an entire box of plates." She softened for a moment and asked Rineah if she could help tie some bows. "I think the green ribbon will work," she added with a wink. "You seem to favor green."

Rineah smiled and blushed a little. She and Vasia set to work, tying ribbons into bows. When a yawn stopped her momentarily, Rineah looked up to find Myrina and Albion gone and her father, Izo, and Fabrion, deep in conversation with a group of High Entia who had been setting one of the long tables in the hall.

"Myrina isn't happy, but she and Albion have gone off to find some dishes," Vasia explained. "Are you still tired?"

"A little, but I like helping." After a second, she added, "I like Myrina, too. Even if she's kind of..."

"Abrasive?"

"Maybe." Rineah tied another bow and placed it with the others. When Myrina returned with Albion, and several boxes that rattled when placed on the table, she praised the two of them, very pleased with their progress. She swept up their completed bows and headed off to the other end of the hall.

"That one is a taskmaster," Albion muttered, sitting down with Rineah and Vasia, " _and_ she won't stop talking!"

Rineah leaned against Vasia as she listened to them talk. She was more tired than she realized, and she fell asleep against Vasia.

She awoke later that day in Kallian's bed with Vasia keeping guard. She smiled and told Rineah she had just been about to wake her. She made sure Rineah's hair was nice and tidy, the same with the dress she wore. Before they left the room, she took Rineah's hand and said, "There will be plenty of guards on duty tonight, Fabrion, Izo, Albion, and myself among them. But we might not always be at your side."

"Why?"

"It's a big event, and anyone would be foolish to attack _any_ member of the royal family at such. So you should be more than safe tonight."

Rineah nodded her understanding and allowed Vasia to lead her outside. Kallian was waiting for her. She took his hand and, once it was just her and her father, admitted how nervous she was.

"There's no need to be," he promised. "Yes, there will be many, many guests tonight, most you don't know, but I promise no one will bother you."

She nodded. They walked together to the banquet hall, which was already crowded. There was a slight thrill for Rineah as a page announced both her father and her. Kallian escorted her to her place near the emperor, where she was pleased to not only see the bows she and Vasia had worked on earlier being a part of the centerpieces, but also Melia was with her as well. They quickly reached across the table and squeezed each other's hands.

She grew more relaxed as the evening went on. From her spot on the table, she could see most of the room. Even now and then she would catch sight of one of her guards. She sat quietly, listening as the adults talked and sipped on cold soups or ate golden brown meat pies. She tasted everything put in front of her, but she was waiting for the desserts.

When those sweet pastries she had tried earlier were brought to the table, she took two. With a laugh, Emperor Celin touched his own pastry to hers.

"It seems we have something in common, little one."

"They're _so_ good!" she agreed.

"But you," he told her after taking a bite of his own, "are young and have the energy to run them off." They both laughed. Celin took another himself. "I am happy to have you in Alcamoth," he said. It was not what he planned to say, but he truly meant it.

Rineah got up from her seat, went over to Celin, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Great-Grandfather."


	14. Chapter 14

_I loved that last chapter, and I've noticed I haven't done much High Entia racism towards Rineah. Though her reactions are pretty limited to mostly her circle. I'm not sure if this one will push my rating up, I hope not._

* * *

 _Amaiah was in a hurry. She had been out running errands for Kallian, but wanted to get back to Rineah. She loathed being away from her for too long._

 _"Lady Amaiah."_

 _She stopped and turned. "i'm really in a hurry," she began. She was almost at the palace. "I'm sorry," she added, "can it wait?"_

 _"It will only take a moment."_

 _She turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "You and I barely interact, what could you - " She let out a muffled cry of pain as something pierced her stomach. The other woman took her hand away, then stabbed Amaiah again. Amaiah dropped to her knees, her fingers shaking and covered with blood as she pressed them to her wounds. "What...?" she managed to whisper._

 _Before she could properly finish off Amaiah, the sound of footsteps startled her attacker. She had not been seen, she realized as she ducked into the shadows, it was just two guards on patrol. She did not think they would make another loop of the area._

 _"Lady Amaiah!" The first of the two guards knelt by her as she struggled to remain upright. "Get a healer," he insisted to the other._

 _"Kallian," she murmured._

 _The second guard nodded, hurrying back to the castle. The first one moved her hands, trying to see how badly she had been wounded. "Izo," she murmured, "I want - "  
_

 _"What happened?" Izo insisted, "who did this?"_

 _Amaiah sighed but did not answer. Izo looked up as someone approached. It was Kallian, not a healer._

 _"Remy ran into me inside the palace," the young prince explained, visibly shaken. "He's going to get a healer." He carefully took hold of Amaiah and pulled her close. "It will be all right," he whispered to her._

 _"Kallian," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "These past three years have been the best of my life." She leaned her head against his shoulder_

 _"Don't say such," he began. "You'll be fine."_

 _She had wanted to say something else, but could not get it out. All she could do was let out a final sigh._

* * *

Rineah sat beside Albion, watching intently as he worked. He fingers moved deftly as he pulled lines and tied knots. He had been working quietly for several minutes, aware of his little audience, but he did not mind it.

"There," he said, finished. He offered the smaller pole to her and picked up the larger one and his box. "Ready?"

"Yes," Rineah said, holding the fishing pole closely. Albion had offered the trip, and she gladly accepted. The two of them left the villa after informing Izo of where they were going, and followed the transporters to Eryth Sea.

There, Rineah waited on a large rock as Albion baited their hooks. He handed her the small pole and they both cast their lines. Fishing, especially with Albion, was a pretty quiet way to pass the time. He had wondered if, perhaps, Rineah would grow bored.

But she sat by him with no complaints.

"I felt something," she cried as her line jumped.

"Careful," Albion told her, watching as she reeled it back in. She struggled. Whatever was on her line was large.

As he reached over to help, she cried out and scowled. "It got away!"

Albion chuckled at the look on her face. "There are plenty more fish," he assured her.

"I know," she said. She watched him bait her line again and cast off once more. "Albion?"

"Hmm?"

"There's not many people like me, are there?"

Albion blinked, surprised. It was Izo or Vasia she usually posed such heavy questions to. "What do you mean, Princess Rineah?"

She kicked her feet, looking for the right words. "I noticed last night, at the banquet."

"Ah. My lady, there are plenty of part Homs around Alcamoth. I can assure you of that."

She frowned off towards the water. Albion would not lie to her, she knew that. But she wasn't quite sure that was the whole truth. "But not many people have wings like I do."

Albion started to laugh to her surprise. He pulled on his line, feeling a tug. He reeled his fish in wish ease. "Hold this just one moment, my lady." He took the small box containing extra hooks, line, and bait, out of the bigger one. The bigger one he filled with water. Rineah looked at the fish wriggling on the line she held in her hand.

"How many do we need?" she asked when the caught fish had been placed in the water.

"As many as we can get."

He waited until he was settled and cast his line out again before addressing Rineah's earlier question. "About your wings, you are entirely half Homs, half High Entia." Rineah nodded. "It will surprise you to know both Izo and myself are part Homs."

Rineah nearly dropped her pole in surprise. "But - but your wings are so _big!_ Like my father's and everyone else's!"

"My mother is part Homs," he explained, "my father is pureblooded High Entia. So my wings grew as long as a pureblooded High Entia. Same with Izo."

Rineah was silent for a time. She and Albion had caught a few more fish, their container getting a bit full. Albion had told her he would make them that night, enough for everyone he had assured her. Albion wasn't the best cook, but the one thing he was good at was making fish tasty.

"Are your mother's wings short?"

Albion was silent for a moment, then said, "Well, they're a bit shorter than normal, but not as short as yours and Princess Melia's." He paused, then decided to push ahead. "Did someone say anything to you?"

"No," she admitted. "Not at all. I just noticed... with all those High Entia last night..."

Albion sighed. "My lady, near the capital you don't see many half Homs. This is true. But you should not let it bother you. If anyone says anything rude to you - "

"Tell Father?"

"Or you could take it up with myself and Izo. We are sworn to protect you, and that includes from certain people who look down on others."

Rineah managed a small smile for Albion. Albion smiled back. He was glad she asked him. If it had been Vasia, she would have run to Prince Kallian. Sometimes, a child was just curious. He believed her when she said no one had said anything. But Vasia felt Kallian needed to know _everything_ Rineah mentioned. Either was too overprotective of Rineah, or just wanted to see the prince.

Perhaps both.

"Look, look!" Rineah was pointing out to the water. Her excited cries shook Albion from his thoughts. A large turtle had breached the surface of the water. "Do you think he's fishing, too?"

"He just might be. As long as he doesn't take our fish."

"We can share," Rineah insisted.

Albion had to laugh. "My lady, he can reach better fish than we ever could. He could at least allow us these."

Rineah leaned forward to look at their catch. There was nearly a dozen fish. "Do you think we have enough?" she asked.

"One or two more can't hurt." As Albion cast his line, the turtle dove back under the water. Rineah let out a disappointed noise. "He might have just wanted a little air," Albion told her, his tone gentle.

Rineah nodded. Albion was probably right. They stayed a few minutes longer, until Rineah caught two more fish. "Can I help?" Rineah asked as she watched him lift the heavy box containing their dinner.

"Would you carry everything else for me?"

Rineah followed Albion, carrying both poles and the tackle box. "You're really strong, aren't you?"

"I have to be," he assured her. "I cannot keep you safe if I'm not."

"That's true..."

Albion chuckled as he shifted the container, careful not to spill water or fish. "Want to help me clean and cook them?"

"Gross!" Rineah cried, hurrying ahead to the capital where Izo and Fabrion waited. She scowled at Albion, who was still laughing.

"We were just about to come find you two," Izo told them, smiling as Rineah ducked behind him.

"Honestly, we were just getting hungry." Fabrion reached behind Izo and took everything from Rineah's hands. "Did you enjoy yourself, Princess?"

"Yes!" She smiled at Fabrion as the four of them walked together to the villa. "Can... can we go camping? Like we used to?"

Albion and Fabrion exchanged grins, both of them eager for it. But Izo only replied, "We'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

_Though I am close to ending this, I'm really glad my chapter lengths are doing pretty good again. I like the dynamic between the four retainers, and I'd love to expand on them as well. I'm just not sure of a couple of things about them._

* * *

 _Much of his time had been spent alone, secluded in his room. Kallian had been doing a lot of crying. And a lot of thinking. This was not something his father, mother, or even grandfather had pushed upon him. This was something_ he _had come up with, and though it broke his heart further, he knew it was right._

 _'_ After all,' _he thought as he looked at Rineah,_ 'your mother was killed here, in the city...'

 _He had met the four guards at the transporter leading outside the city. Each had been handpicked by himself, and each stood awaiting his orders._

 _"I picked the four of you and asked you here for a reason. It is not safe in Alcamoth for my daughter. I... I want the four of you to take her as far away as you feel safe. To raise her and take care of her. Keep her safe from..." he gestured behind him._

 _Three of the guards exchanged a look, but Izo broke forward and knelt before the prince. "I have failed her mother," he began, his voice thick, "I will not fail her, nor you, Your Grace. My life is hers."_

 _"As is mine, Your Grace." It was Albion's turn to step forward and kneel._

 _Fabrion stepped forward. "I know nothing of childcare, Prince Kallian," he began as he knelt alongside the other two, "but I will do everything in my power for Princess Rineah."_

 _Vasia stepped forward last, her steps small and timid. "Your Grace," she began softly, "this, is it what you truly want?"_

 _"No," Kallian admitted, "I do not want her away from me, but I must ask what I feel is right."_

 _Vasia nodded and joined her companions. "Then I vow to care for her and die for her, if the need arises."_

* * *

Melia was apologizing profusely as Rineah winced. Vasia hurried forward to pick Rineah off the ground. "It's fine, Melia," Rineah insisted. "You just got a bit overexcited."

"But you could be hurt!"

The two princesses had been sparring to practice their magic. Melia had gotten a tad bit overzealous and actually knocked Rineah off her feet with a summon.

"I think we should stop for the day." Vasia's voice was calm but her tone made it clear it was not a suggestion. Melia sighed and frowned.

Rineah smiled at her as she brushed off her dress. "You did really good, though," she insisted as Vasia led her inside the villa. At Vasia, she frowned.

"I'm _fine,"_ she insisted. "Well, I scratched my hand a little when I landed."

Vasia looked her hand over. There was a little scraping from Rineah trying to catch herself. She cleaned it and bandaged it to Rineah's displeasure.

"Rineah?" Melia had rejoined them in the villa.

"Don't say it, Melia! I know you're sorry, and you didn't mean to, but look at it like this: you're so much better at this than I am."

Melia considered this for a moment but continued to remain distressed.

"Come on, Melia. Smile. See?" Rineah held up her hand to show the small bandage Vasia had applied. "It's just a small cut."

Melia sat down next to Rineah and examined her hand. She was shaking a little. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"It was when I fell."

"How can you just ignore this so easily?"

Rineah laughed, but it was Vasia who answered. "My lady has gotten herself into worse scrapes just by being herself. Climbing trees and exploring, getting into all sorts of mischief." She sighed wearily. "I am surprised you have not given one of us a heart attack yet."

Rineah giggled, and even Melia smiled. "If I had to guess," Rineah said with a smile at Melia, "that one would probably be Izo."

"Izo _does_ worry. We all do."

"My brother does, too," Melia offered. "Are you still angry with him?"

"I'm not angry," Rineah insisted. "I was sad he wasn't spending time with me, but now he's started to. And I do understand he's busy." She rubbed the small bandage on her hand. "Are you going to tell him about this, Vasia?"

Vasia looked surprised. A light blush crept across her cheeks. "Yes, my lady." Melia looked horrified at the thought. "He won't be angry, Lady Melia!" Vasia said hurriedly, hoping to console Melia. "He is so pleased with how close you two have become."

"You're talking too much, Vasia."

She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Fabrion was right, of course. She nodded and left the room in a hurry. Fabrion watched her go and crouched in front of Rineah.

"This is all?" he asked, taking her hand and touching the bandage. "This tiny thing?"

"Yes, that's what I told Vasia."

He patted her hand. "It will be fine. You've certainly had worse. I'll make sure Vasia understands."

To the surprise of the two girls, he smiled and left them alone. Melia placed a hand on Rineah's arm. "You know, I believe even your retainers have relaxed."

"What do you mean? Izo is still very protective."

Melia smiled, her blue eyes glittered. "Yes, the entire Imperial Army could take notes from Izo, I'm sure. But perhaps it is because there are other guards to help with their duties... or perhaps because you are home, but they are not always so fierce."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

Melia shook her head. "Kallian doesn't seem bothered by it. They are still on their guards at all times."

Rineah cocked her head and looked at Melia curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Ah." Melia started to fidget and kick her feet. Her wings seemed to droop a little with her movements.

"Melia!"

"I should not have said... I'm sorry." She made to leave but Rineah grabbed her arm. Hanging her head, Melia murmured, "He comes by sometimes. At night mostly."

"Oh." Rineah frowned. Her damaged wing gave an involuntary twitch. She looked down at her hand and began to rub the bandage again. "Well, I suppose I had better get started on that new book we have to read."

Melia watched Rineah go. She did not mean to hurt Rineah by such a simple comment. Kallian had once told Melia that Rineah was like her mother in that sense, quick to her emotions. She frowned and debated on speaking to one of Rineah's guards. Or maybe to Kallian himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_I have had this ending in my mind since I wrote it. While it might not answer everything, and others are still left unraveled, if I bring myself to share more of this story, more will be answered._

* * *

 _The cool breeze from the sea brushed against Kallian's face. He shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool caress. In his hands he held an urn. It was his father's doing. Prince Sorean had Amaiah cremated, over fear of what may happen if she were given a grave._

 _He had slipped out of the palace, noticed only by a handful of guards who offered to accompany him. He brushed them off._

 _His hand rested on the lid. He did not want to do this, but also felt wrong keeping the urn. It would be years, many long years, before Rineah would be old enough to appreciate the gesture. He removed the lid and placed it in the grass at his feet._

 _As the breeze stirred again, he tipped the urn to the breeze. At first only a small trickle of ash caught the breeze. As he tilted it more, the fine gray powder caught the breeze and wafted away, far from the floating reef he had brought her not very long ago to watch the stars fall from the sky._

* * *

Rineah stumbled out of her room and to the kitchen early the following morning. She had slept, though fitfully, the night before. Her mind was set on one thing: breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, the thought of breakfast left her mind. The only person waiting, when it was usually guards and Melia, was her father.

"Father. What are you doing here?" She remembered what Melia had told her. "I thought you only came at night?"

Kallian winced. Rineah put her hand to her mouth, the desire to rush to him and apologize washed over her. Kallian managed a weary smile.

"I have something I want to do with you today, Rineah. Just the two of us." He held out his hand. Timidly, she took it. As they passed the table, she grabbed a large, fresh roll from the basket and started to nibble.

Her father did not speak much during the trip. Rineah grew more and more curious as they traveled through the transporters to the hovering reefs. Finally, they stopped. He sat down on the grass and she followed suit. A light breeze tickled against their faces.

"This is... hard for me to do. A very long time ago, I brought your mother here. Amaiah. Do you know why she came to Alcamoth?"

"A book."

"Yes. She and I grew very close as she worked on it. The emperor had asked me to assist them. One night, I brought her here because of the meteor showers. I thought she would enjoy it."

"Did she?"

Kallian smiled. "Yes. It was after that night that I went to my grandfather and father and asked if Amaiah could stay. They agreed, and so, after your mother's book was finished, she stayed while everyone else she came with left."

Rineah frowned. She did not know where the conversation was headed, but it seemed to cause her father great pain. She reached over and placed her hand on his.

"I had three years with her," he continued. "That was a lot less than I wanted. But after she died, my father had her cremated. Do you know what that is?"

Rineah nodded. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from tearing up.

"I brought her ashes here. Since this reef meant a lot to us."

To his surprise, Rineah suddenly hugged him tightly. She pressed her face against his neck and began to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you."

Though her hug first startled him, he held her close. "You have every right," he whispered as he stroked her hair, the same shade as her mother's. "I haven't exactly been the best of fathers. I've tried to be, but this is very new to me, Rineah."

"Is that why you only come at night?"

He gently pushed her away so he could look in her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I come at night," he said softly, "because it is the only time I can. With you nearby, I can talk to Izo and Albion about how you're doing. But my work keeps me so busy. I check on you every night." He chuckled despite the seriousness of the moment. "You're quite the restless sleeper."

Rineah giggled. "I guess so, that's what Vasia tells me."

He pulled her close again. "Will you do something for me? Can you try to be patient with me?"

She nodded against him. "Yes, I will. And you with me?"

He smiled. "I never grow impatient with you. I don't think I could." He continued to hold her for a little while longer. After placing a kiss on the top of her head, he pulled away.

"And you," he began. "Are you truly happy in Alcamoth?"

"Yes, I've wanted to be here forever." She gave him a watery smile. "I miss living in the palace with you, though."

"Perhaps when you're older, you can return. But we need to take this... having you in the city and me trying to father you, day by day. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Father."


End file.
